Exactly What It Looks Like
by asylumchick97
Summary: Itachi and Hizu have a fight. Challange fic. Rated M for language, slight rape and sex .-. ItachixOC


This is a challange fic for a friend not on here. She said do for her entertainment. . .-sigh- The fic muxt include: ItachixOC, doggy style, bondage, hair pulling and the couple getting caught. I don't own the characters EXCEPT Hizu. Enjoy.

* * *

Kakuzu paced back and forth, anger fueling him. His daughter, Hizu, sat before him with her arms crossed over her chest. She side-glanced at the black haired body on the bed, tied up by her father's trendles. "It's not a big deal dad," Hizu said, trying to calm down Kakuzu but only making him even madder. "Of course it is! Not only did you do it with _him_," he paused and tightened his grip on the man with his trendles. The body turned and showed bright red eyes. It whined slightly and Kakuzu tightened the grip even more. "Oh shut it, Uchiha." He growled and turned his attention back to Hizu. "But you did it in plain sight AND destroyed the living room!" He finished and threw his arms up. Hizu rolled her eyes and flicked her tail.

(Earlier)

Itachi sat in the living room, channel surfing. Hizu stalked in with a book and a cup of coffee in her hands. "Hey," she acknowledged the man on the couch and sat in the chair. He replied with a nod of his head and continued to flip through the channels. Hizu opened her book and began to read.

After a few minutes, her eye began to twitch. She looked up from her book to see Itachi with a bored expression looking at the screen and changing the channels. More minutes went by and all you heard was a short piece of a voice on one show, static, then another clip of a voice.

This process repeated a few more times before Hizu was fed up. "Damn it Itachi, just pick a fucking channel!" Hizu yelled, slamming her book shut. Itachi gave her a sideways glare before going back to flipping. Hizu flicks her tail and stands up. She walks over the Itachi, snatches the remote and turns off the T.V. Before Itachi could say anything in protest, Hizu hit him upside the head with the remote.

Itachi grabs the back of his head and activates his Sharingan. He growls and watches Hizu walk away. Itachi got up, jumped over the back of the couch, and tackles Hizu before she left the room. Hizu yelped as she hit the ground and felt Itachi's knee digging into her back. He grabbed her arms and brought them behind her back until her elbows touched. This action caused Hizu to lift her front off the ground and her D-sized chest to painfully squeeze against the confines of her bra.

Itachi looked up into the full body mirror in the hallway and saw Hizu's chest playing peek-a-boo. He blushed slightly and started to think dirty thoughts. Hizu whimpered as Itachi's knee dug deeper into her back, causing her to lift up more. She soon arched away so far, that the flimsy material of her shirt ripped. Hizu stopped struggling and looked down at her chest, blushing. The sound of fabric ripping snapped Itachi out of his censored thoughts and made him look in the mirror again.

Hizu yelped and blushed as she felt something hard poke her leg. She started to squirm again when Itachi leaned down to be level with her ear. "Why do you tease?" He asked in a husky voice, laced with lust. Hizu bit her lip as his breath made her shudder in delight. She cursed to herself as she felt a familiar tingle between her legs.

Hizu growled and flipped herself and pinned Itachi down. "You're one sick man," She hissed and flicked her tail. She yelped again as Itachi bucked his hips up and rubbed his erection against her crotch. Hizu growled and got off him. "Sick," She muttered and smacked him. Itachi growled and punched her in the stomach. Hizu stumbled back and gasped for breath. Once she regained her composure, she pounced on Itachi and the battle began.

After about an hour the two stood on opposite sides of the room. Everything was a mess. Hizu stood panting. Her cloak lay on the floor. Her skirt was torn to pieces and her shirt was now technically nonexistent. Itachi stood across from her a few feet away, looking about the same. Itachi sucked in a breath and tensed. He then ran toward Hizu, who threw a barrage of kunai and shiruken. Itachi dodged every single one and now stood behind Hizu. He pushed her down onto the couch and got behind her.

Itachi smirked and ripped off the remnants of her bra. Hizu feels her chest free and starts to struggle but stops as she feels the cool blade of a kunai press against her hip. She gasps and it slightly pierces her skin and slices through her thong. She whimpers and tries to stand but stops and the tip of the blade pokes her and draws blood. She hisses from the pain and collapses.

Hizu hears Itachi moving behind her and blushes as Itachi lifted her hips so her ass was in the air. He leans over her, his hard dick pressing against her wet lips. She moans softly at the feeling of his heat against her skin. "Are you going to apologize, bitch?" Itachi whispered, lightly grasping her hair. Hizu smirked and whispered back," Not on your life, emo." Itachi smiled evilly and roughly yanked her hair, causing her to yelp. "So be it," He said and roughly thrusting into Hizu's tight heat.

Itachi smirked and started thrusting fast, causing Hizu to bite her lip. She couldn't believe this was happening. She growled and rolled off the couch but sadly, Itachi fell with her and they both ended up on the floor. Itachi was still inside her, but Hizu was straddling him.

She glares down at him but blushes as she notices Itachi's hungry gaze on her chest. She tries to cover herself but Itachi quickly leans up and drags his tongue over her nipple. Hizu closed her eyes and let out a shame-filled moan. Itachi smirked against her chest and stared to suck on her nipple while rubbing the other between his fingers. Hizu flicked her tail and threw her head back.

Getting tired of the pleasure being one-sided, Itachi stopped sucking and bit down on Hizu's nipple. She moaned slightly and looked down at him. "Move bitch," he muttered against her chest and started sucking again. Hizu hissed but did as she was told and started moving up and down, riding Itachi. Itachi groans and flicks her nipple with his tongue while he moved his hands down to her ass and squeezed roughly. Hizu placed her hands on his shoulders and moaned again, finally letting go and enjoying herself.

The living room was soon filled with the pants, moans and groans of the two on the floor. Itachi rubbed her ass as Hizu rode him. He smirked and then grabbed her tail and yanked harshly. Hizu yowled in pain and punched Itachi in his precious Uchiha face. She broke free of his grip and stood up and walked away.

Itachi held his nose and pounced on her again. He grabbed a shred of what looked like his shirt and tied her hands together tight. Hizu growled and rolled over on her back and tried to kangaroo kick Itachi, but he dodged and flipped her back over. He gripped her hips so hard that it was sure to leave a bruise and yanked her hips off the ground. Itachi smirked at the sight and roughly slammed into Hizu's wet heat. Her eyes went wide and she screamed ecstasy. She started panting hard as Itachi fucked her senseless.

Just then Hidan and Kakuzu walked in from their bounty hunt. "What the fuck happened here," Hidan asked, looking at the living room that looked like a tornado had blown through. Itachi and Hizu didn't hear them and continued having their fun. Itachi pulled Hizu's hair again, still thrusting. "You gonna apologize now?" Itachi asked her and groaned. Hizu smirked back at him, "_Still_ not on your life."

Kakuzu and Hidan turned to the couple and they almost passed out. Kakuzu dropped his bounty money and his jaw. "HIZU!" He yelled not knowing what else to say. The two stop and blush hard. Hizu looked around, at a loss for words. Then she finally looked at her father and stated, "It's exactly what it looks like."

* * *

Before you say anything, Hizu is my OC. She is kakuzu's daughter and her (dead) mother is part cat. That explains is. Rate and Review!


End file.
